Insaitable Love
by A Smouldering Soul
Summary: 10 years after the war, Severus' body was never found however, Harry found two of the Half-Blood Prince (Severus)'s books and kept them. Over the course of years, Harry finds himself in an insatiable love with the dead man. When he goes to get a tattoo in memory of the Half-Blood Prince, he finds out that the tattoo artist is none other than the prince himself.


Insatiable Love

Chapter One

Summary: 10 years after the war, Severus' body was never found however, Harry found two of the Half-Blood Prince (Severus)'s books and kept them. Over the course of years, Harry finds himself in an insatiable love with the dead man. When he goes to get a tattoo in memory of the Half-Blood Prince, he finds out that the tattoo artist is none other than the prince himself.

Rating: M

Pairing: SNARRY!

Warnings: alive!Severus, tattooist!Severus, M/M romance

The war had ended and with it so did tons of lives. Severus Snape's life being one of them. Though the body was never found, Severus Snape was presumed dead. Oddly enough, his death hit Harry the hardest. He missed the snarky git and wanted him back. During the reconstruction of Hogwarts, Harry found two of the Half-Blood Prince's books. Since no one was watching and he deeply wanted to be connected with the man, Harry decided to take the books.

Harry left Hogwarts once the reconstruction was finished. He couldn't bare to be in the corridors of Hogwarts without the dungeon bat hovering over his shoulder. Harry decided he needed a break from the wizarding world if only temporarily. So, he used up his money to buy a flat in Leeds. Even though he wasn't active in the wizarding world, he did keep up to date on the books produced there. Every month he ordered the latest books from Flourish and Blotts.

It was Monday and Harry didn't want to get out of bed. He had another dream about the Half-Blood Prince last night. A dream that he didn't want to ever forget as it was delicious and left him insatiable. He closed his eyes and relived his dream.

_Severus Snape was only seventeen years old. He looked so much different than his older self. There were no age lines on his face. He appeared more innocent and kind. Severus was currently nude and hovering over Harry whom was equally nude. He stroked his cock until it was standing straight up before moving towards Harry's arse. _

"_Are you sure you want this?" Severus asked._

"_I wouldn't want anyone else." Harry admitted._

_Severus smirked and slowly entered the tight hole of Harry's body. Harry groaned at the intrusion. The throbbing hot appendage thrusted in and out of Harry at a gentle pace. Harry moaned when the thrusts became harder, rougher. Severus thrusted rapidly in and out of the tight hole. After a few minutes, Harry's walls clamped down on Severus' cock. Severus spurted his seed. The hot semen coating Harry's walls. Harry came soon after, exploding all over his stomach. _

"_That was fantastic Severus." Harry said breathlessly._

"_Well, I am the Half-Blood Prince." Severus said with a smirk._

Harry sighed when the memory ended. He was hard as a rock. With a whimper, Harry pulled his cock out from his pajama pants and stroked and tugged at himself until he spilled semen all over his fist. He was disappointed that he only had his hand to give him pleasure. Harry desperately wished the Half-Blood Prince was the one stroking his cock.

Harry charmed the mess away and got up. He quickly showered, dried off, and dressed before going to relax in his living room. Lying down on his couch, he picked up one of the Half-Blood Prince's books from the coffee table and began reading. He was nearly done chapter four when the doorbell rang. Harry sighed and put his book back onto the coffee table and went to the door. Standing in the doorway was Rabastan Lestrange.

"Just what the hell do you want?" Harry asked as his hand fingered the wand in his pocket.

"Sanctuary." Rabastan said and then explained, "I'm not here to hurt you. I seriously just need a place away from the aurors."

Harry sighed. He stepped to the side so the man could come in. The war had changed Harry. He offered sanctuary to some deatheaters every now and then. For, even though he didn't agree with Voldemort he did kind of care for the deatheaters. One of the reasons why people became deatheaters in the first place was because no one else wanted them. He felt sorry for some of them. While others he wouldn't mind seeing rot in Azkaban.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." Rabastan said simply.

Harry sighed. Of course. Lucius Malfoy had stayed with him all of last month. While Harry was thinking, Rabastan came close to him. Harry hadn't noticed until he felt a rough hand softly stroke his cheek. He looked at Rabastan confusedly.

"I could pay you for letting me stay." Rabastan said suggestively.

"Just what makes you think I'd even agree to it?" Harry asked.

"Because you're lonely here." Rabastan said matter of factly.

"Even though you're attractive, I'm going to have to decline. I'm saving myself for someone."

"A dead someone."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "You can get the fuck out of my home right now."

"But-"

"You don't get to come in here and insult me."

"I'm sorry. Please. Just let me have your couch for the night."

"One night. That's it. And don't come back."

Harry left Rabastan in the living room. He grabbed his books off the coffee table and went to his bedroom where he slammed the door shut and locked it. He carefully laid the books down on his bedside table before collapsing on his bed. He cried into his pillow. His love life would never be satiated for the only person he wanted was dead.

Later that day….

Harry decided to get a tattoo done of the Half-Blood Prince. He gathered a memory to the forefront of his mind of Severus' face before drawing the face of his one true love. When the drawing was complete it looked exactly like Severus. He smiled and put the drawing into his pocket before apparating. Landing in a dark alley, Harry slowly emerged into the street and went to a muggle tattoo parlor called Inkful Sins. Harry entered Inkful Sins and requested to have a tattoo done. The girl at the front desk took him into the back and sat him down in a chair.

"An artist will be with you shortly." the girl said before leaving.

He sighed softly. Harry sat twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the tattoo artist to come. He stared at the drawing of Severus' face with 'Half-Blood Prince' written beneath it. Harry knew he would never regret having this done. Suddenly there was a movement by the door. Harry looked up and gasped. Severus Snape was standing the doorway and he was holding a tattooing kit.

"Potter?" Severus said, nearly dropping the tattooing kit.

"Y-You're supposed to be dead…" Harry said in shock.

"Obv...iously I'm not." Severus drawled.

Harry got up from the chair he was sitting in and went over to the man. He hugged Severus Snape gently. Harry was ecstatic to see the man. Severus however was confused. His eyes widened when the man put his arms around him. He stood still in shock. Potter was supposed to hate him and yet here the brat stood hugging him.

"What did you want done?" Severus asked, trying to stay professional.

Harry blushed as he showed Severus the drawing.

"This? Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm positive Sir. I want it right over my heart."

"Well, what the customer wants, the customer gets."

Severus ordered Harry to sit down and he got his kit out. Harry took his shirt off, exposing his lean torso. Severus bit his lip when he saw the canvas he had to work with. The slightly tanned skin was beautiful. He took a deep breath before he went to work. It was almost two hours later when Severus finished the tattoo.

"Thank you Seve...I mean Snape."

"You can call me Severus. I'm no longer your professor."

"Would you like to go for a cup of coffee, Severus?"

Severus stared at Potter as if the boy was insane. After a few moments of silence, he realized Potter was serious. He sighed. Severus hadn't let himself relax in ten years but seeing Potter made him want to take a break of the lifestyle he now had.

"Sure, Potter. A cup of coffee would be nice. Let me tell Laini where I'm going and then we can leave."

Harry put his shirt back on and followed Severus to the front of the parlor. Severus informed the girl of their whereabouts and then they left. They went to the cafe just down the street. Harry ordered a hot vanilla latte while Severus ordered an espresso. The two sat down at a two person table by one of the windows.

"Why did you let the world believe you were dead?" Harry asked.

"There was nothing left for me in that world. I couldn't be a professor anymore and the ministry would surely have tried to throw me in Azkaban for my crimes. I had to get out of there. But, Potter, tell me why you even care about your most hated professor?"

"I don't hate you Severus. And please call me Harry. When you say Potter it reminds me of my father which I wish I never had. If I'm being honest, I have managed to gain an insaitable affection for you that refuses to go away. Your face haunts my dreams and thoughts. I have...missed you more than any person could bare."

Severus sat still in his chair. He stared at Pott- er, Harry- in shock. The boy liked him enough that he couldn't get rid of him in his mind. That was amazing. Severus never thought anyone could like him and yet this boy- no, man - was basically telling him that he loved him. While Severus was lost in thought, Harry got up from his seat and went over to Severus. Harry leaned down and kissed the man on his lips. Severus was startled out of thought by a warm pressure against his lips. He looked at Harry in bewilderment. The man had just kissed him. What was even stranger was that Severus actually liked it.


End file.
